Chikako Himori
Chikako Himori is a third year student at Usuzan High School and president of the mahjong club. Appearance She is tall, has medium length blond hair, and thick eyebrows. She wears the standard Usuzan uniform, and thigh-high socks. Personality Chikako can be seen as having a very positive personality. She greets Naruka with gratitude, and has been said to be trying to better her playing, putting in a lot of work to get better. Playing Style / Abilities As Usuzan utilises a weak-to-strong player order for the high school tournament, it is implied that Chikako is not a very good player. However, Hiroko Funakubo has said that she has put in a lot of work to get better. Indeed, though she won with a baiman in the very first hand of the sergeant's battle, she ended with a negative point value. Plot Final Eight Arc Chikako appears after Naruka Motouchi enters the room and tells her that she lost a lot of points. She then hugs Naruka and tells her that she has to go and says that this match will be tougher than the last rounds and that she'll be careful. Chikako then departs for her match. At the start of the match, Chikako notes that the dealer Yuuko Mase immediately goes on the offensive. She then says that she has a nice hand that she doesn't want to give up and wonders if Hao Huiyu will play defensively like in the second round. Chikako then gets into tenpai and is tempted to call'' riichi but decides agaisnt it because it wasn't a good wait. With her hand improving, she is again tempted to call ''riichi ''but again decides that she won't take the chance. Finally, she ''tsumo's everyone for a big win. Later in the match, she notices that Mako Someya declares'' riichi, which she rarely does. Chikako recognizes that her hand isn't a winner and decides to play it safe. She then calls a ''chii to get into tenpai which inadvertently leads to a Mako win. When the match is over, Usuzan is still in last place despite Chikako not losing that many points. She later greets Yuan Iwadate, whom returns from her match. She then explains that Yukiko Maya and Sawaya Shishihara gained an incredible amount of points last round but this time it'll be tougher. When Sawaya gets excited about helping Yukiko change, Chikako scolds her. Chikako appears in Yukiko's flashback. Here she is shown getting groceries with her teammates when Yukiko fell on her face. After helping her out, they all visit the mahjong club room and play cards. Yukiko then asks if there are mahjong tiles here, Chikako told her she thinks the seniors sold them and only the mat is left. After Yukiko says she has a table they could have, Chikako and the rest go and fetch it. Later the club decides to give Yukiko a make over but Chikako says that she looks the cutest as is. While alone in the club room with Sawaya, she has to fix the mahjong table and suggests that the team meet in the club during the winter and spring break. When Megan Davin nearly wins off of Maya, she wonders if Maya avoided that thanks to the information Sawaya gave her. While watching Sawaya do great in the captain's match, Yuan and Chikako tell the others about her past. After Sawaya gets back from the match, Chikako asks her if she still has "that" with her. National Championship Arc That night Yukiko models her new outfit and Chikako tells her that she will definitely stand out. The next day she arrives to the arena with her teammates. During the sergeant's match, Chikako laments the fact that she is the only player who hasn't won yet, and is approximately 30,000 points behind 3rd place going into the last hand of the match. She hopes for a good starting hand, but it doesn't look that good for her - 5-shanten. She calls a kan and gets several dora from the kan dora, and continues to call tiles, eventually getting into tenpai with 5 dora. She then manages to get a haneman tsumo, closing the point difference, and ends the match with a very small point deficit. In a flashback, the night before the tournament the girls get together to discuss their opponents. Sawaya warns that the Shindouji captain and vice captain are interconnected in some ways. Chikako asks if there are any exceptions and Sawaya tells her they don't know how regularly it happens. They come to the conclusion to try and stop Mairu Shirouzu from winning at all costs. Category:Usuzan High School Category:Characters